


Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom/sub, F/M, Paddling, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Sub Prince Charming | David Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: David knows he must be punished for how he's treated some of the residents of Storybrooke lately. Regina knows just what he needs.





	Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loisselina (LoisSelina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/gifts).



> Hey, this is my first dom/sub fic. Be nice. Also, everyone's consenting adults here. (I mean, David and Regina are cursed, but even when they wake up...they'll remember this fondly.)

David knew he needed to be punished and he knew just the place he’d go.

 

Kathryn was gone, Mary Margaret wasn’t speaking to him. No, only one person in town would give him a reprieve of his sins and allow him to feel clean once again.

 

He waited until he knew Henry had left for his sleepover with Nicholas and Ava, before knocking on the door. Regina answered, wearing one of her ridiculously hot pantsuits. The blouse was buttoned up all the way and he could see the cleavage practically spilling from her bra.

 

“Can I help you, puppy boy?” She asked, though by the lick of her lips, it was clear she knew exactly what he wanted.

“I…I did something really bad.”

“Come on in.”

 

David walked past her and she closed the door behind him. Touching the mobile hadn’t just filled his mind with fake memories, it had done the same to Regina. She was a part of the curse, just like the rest of them. Some of the memories weren’t real, but that had quickly changed. Before Kathryn, David had gone to Regina and she would let him act out his wildest fantasies. Or better yet, she’d act out his. Once he was married, that had to come to a stop.

 

He wasn’t going to be married for much longer, however. Kathryn had left him and was filing for divorce. He could return to her now.

 

“I’ve been a bad boy.”

“Oh? I can’t imagine that,” Regina said as she uncorked the wine and poured it into two glasses. “You’re always so well behaved.” She smirked and extended the second glass, which he accepted and nervously took a sip of. “Why are you turning so red?”

 

Regina took a step forward and stroked his cheek.

 

“You’re the one that chose to come here.”

“I’m…I’m just afraid I’ll mess something up. I’ve made such a disaster out of  my life,” he rambled. “Kathryn left…”

“That isn’t a bad thing, is it? You never loved her.”

“Mary Margaret won’t talk to me.”

“You’ll find a way to make it up to her. She’ll forgive you, in time.”

“I just…I’ve…I’ve been really bad and I feel that I need to be punished.”

Regina wrapped her arms around his torso and licked his neck. “Well, then let’s get right to it, then.”

 

Leaving the wine behind, Regina took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

“Strip,” she commanded.

 

He did as told, nearly popping the buttons off of his flannel shirt as he did. Regina went to the back of her closet and located her special box. She retreated a moment later to find David standing there, already stark naked. God, he worked out. His abs were stunning and his cock was large-even on the days when it wasn’t erect as it currently was.

 

“Kneel,” she instructed.

 

David got to his knees, his palms nestling on the plush carpet. She removed the red leather collar from the box and fastened it around his neck.

  
“I’ll be right back, stay like that.”

 

Regina went back into her closet and began to change into what she knew was David’s favorite outfit. The red and black teddy pushed up her breasts and the stilettos would make her nearly as tall as he was. She pushed her hair back, before returning to find him right where he was, eyes on the ground.

 

“And you say you’re a bad boy,” she cooed, tapping his chin so he’d look her in the eye. “Now, if you had been better behaved, I’d allow you to pick your punishment. However, you’ve been extra naughty, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Madam Mayor.”

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Of course, Madam Mayor.”

 

Regina went through the box and found the paddles that she owned. Each of them had a word sprawled across the back. From “Baby” to “Daddy”, the website she ordered them from promised to make sure that your sub’s behind would have the imprint for days to come. She grabbed the one she felt fit the situation the best, before gripping onto his hair.

 

“This is going to hurt me as much as it does you.”

 

The paddle collided with his white ass, causing him to bite down on his lip.

 

“No one’s here, baby. You can scream as loud as you want.”

 

She smacked it a second time and he cried out. She peeked between his legs and saw he was getting harder and harder.

 

“You are not allowed to cum, do you understand me?” When he didn’t respond, she laid it down again.

“Yes, Madam Mayor,” he cried out. “I understand!”

 

Two more smacks and the word “Slut” was clearly showing in the dimples of his right ass cheek. Ever the one for order, Regina went on to make sure that the left would match. David clutched onto the carpet, feeling the fibers go underneath his finger nails.

  
“What are you?” Regina asked, thundering the paddle down.

“Ah! I’m a bad boy!”

“Do you like being a bad boy?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because then I can visit my Madam Mayor!”

Regina paused, paddle midair, a smirk on her lips and her breath heavy from all the work she was doing. “Yes, you can.” The paddle collided and he screamed out once more.

 

She allowed the paddle to slip from her fingertips and fall onto the carpet. Using her heel, she flipped him onto his backside. He let out a harsh hiss and she rolled her eyes.

 

“The carpet’s enough to pad you,” she said as she straddled him. “Don’t be such a baby.” As if involuntarily, he pouted. “Almost forgot who I was dealing with for a second.”

 

She rifled through the box once more and found the lubricant, rubbing a generous amount onto both her and him. She felt his hard cock inside of her and grinned, riding him for a moment. David tipped his head back and she could tell he was doing his best to stay in control. She had her fun, it was time to let him have his.

 

“Are you going to be my good boy, sweetheart?”

 

Just like that, he came inside of her and Regina’s mouth formed into a shape of an O.

 

Regina kicked off her heels and moved to the bed. David stayed put, knowing his place. She patted the side next to her and like an obedient puppy, he ran to her and laid on his side. She smirked and tapped him so he’d turn around rear facing. She traced the four letter word imprinted on the left cheek, shaking her head. She could see him shivering and let him know he could turn around once more. She pulled him into her arms and he nestled his head into her shoulder. She pulled the quilt up over his naked body.

 

“You can sleep, darling. Do you want to take your collar off?”

David shook his head. “No thank you, Madam Mayor.”

She traced his lips. “Buh, buh. Punishment’s over.”

He softly smiled. “No thank you, Regina.”

 

Her eyes went down to the silver circle that hung off the leather collar. She couldn’t blame him for wanting it on.

 

_David Nolan_

_Property of Regina Mills_


End file.
